


Taking care of you

by carolsrambeau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolsrambeau/pseuds/carolsrambeau
Summary: You’re home with your girlfriend MJ, she’s sick and has trouble to sleep these days, so you cuddle her and help her falling asleep.





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s basically just fluff and happy cuddling girlfriends here!

“That’s it, my head is going to explode, finally.”

You smiled, stroking Michelle’s hair carefully. It was almost midnight, on a Saturday night like every other. There was no noises in the house, except for your girlfriend heavy breathing. MJ had been sick the whole week; headache, nausea, fever. She hadn’t been able to really move and she didn’t eat much too. You were quite concerned, as you couldn’t stay with her home, you made sure to take care of her every night, making sure she felt asleep before you.

“ Y/N? ”, asked MJ.

You tilted your head so she could see your face, you were still smiling, trying to reassure her.

“What’s the matter baby?”, you whispered.

“Too much light…”

She moved a bit, trying to get in a comfortable position. She was laying on her back, her head on your belly. You moved slowly, trying not to make her uncomfortable. You shot down one of the light near the bed. Getting back in place, you than moved your hands from her hair to her cheeks. You caressed the soft surface. Her cheeks were hot, as her forehead. Your hands moved lower, to her neck. With your thumb you traced her skin, listening to her breath.

You were truly worried, but of course Michelle was always sarcastic about her condition. She would openly joke about the fact she was probably dying, begging you not to bring red roses at her funeral, because it was way to cliché. You would sure laugh at this, but you would mostly be worried for her all day and wishing her to feel better soon. You were sure she would be fine in some days, but for now you just wanted to cuddle her and give her all the love she deserved.

“Comfortable enough sweetheart? I don’t wanna hurt your back, it’s not like you weren’t already suffering, uh?”, you asked, laughing.

Michelle giggled, just like you, you would be able to hurt anyone. She knew that was impossible, especially you hurting her. Right now, you were also way to comfortable to be hurting her. Michelle would probably die of happiness more than pain. She was pleased, laying here so close to you, and you holding her like a baby, protecting her from everything that could come hurt her and her small and weak body.

“ Do you need anything? I could grab you some food or something to drink, if you want? ”, you demanded.

Michelle sighted, her head was really hurting, “ No, don’t move, I’m good, It’s hard to fall asleep but… it’s going to be fine.”, she mumbled

Michelle rolled to the side, her head still on your belly. Your hands got back up, stroking her messy hair. She really had no time and no energy to get up and take care of her hair. And she knew you would come home to cuddle her and brush her hair, which was a thing she of course really approved. You were, so soft she would say. So concerned about her every time, especially when she wasn’t feeling fine. You would look after MJ, take care of her, make sure everything is always fine. You would watch her sleeping, waiting for her to be far away in her dreams before falling asleep yourself. You would also wake up in the middle of the night if she needed anything. Even if you ended up tired the day after, It was way to important for you to watch over her.

Michelle eyes were closed. You weren’t sure if she felt asleep already or if she was just still trying to. You slowly lowered yourself on the bed, moving MJ’s head from your tummy to the cushion next to your head. She didn’t said anything, so you assumed she finally felt asleep. Her breath was now regular, you could hear it. You readjusted yourself on the bed, laying face to face with her. She was looking so adorable, even if you were worried for her, you couldn’t stop admiring how pretty she was and how lucky you were. You laid closer to her, placing one of your arm under her head, and the other one around her waist, gently caressing her back with your fingers. Eyes closed, you smiled, falling asleep next to the most handsome girl you’ve ever met.


End file.
